gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Doberman (Beta)
Doberman é uma missão descartada de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas dada pela C.R.A.S.H. que Frank Tenpenny mandava Carl Johnson matar Poncho antes de ele ir até a custódia e revelar algo sobre Tenpenny e seus envolvimentos. A Missão foi descartada por motivos desconhecidos mas depois refeita pelo Modder Deezire em sua famosa modificação "Things to do in San Andreas" que restaurava várias coisas cortadas do jogo e também adicionava outras missões excluídas. Missão Carl chega onde provavelmente é a Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts e vê que que Frank Tenpenny está falando com alguém em seu telefone, que é Officer Carver. Tenpenny fala com Carver para não prender Poncho, já que se isso acontecer ele poderá falar sobre seu envolvimento com Frank Tenpenny, mas Carver não dá ouvidos a Tenpenny e desliga. Assim Tenpenny obriga Carl à matar Poncho antes que ele revele algo, e também diz sobre as drogas pertencidas a Poncho e para pegá-la antes dos policiais. CJ chega até a casa de Poncho e vê os políciais batendo na porta, eles apontam a arma para Poncho e o coloca em um Enforcer para levá-lo para custódia. Carver vê Carl bisbilhotando e manda-o dar o fora. Antes dos políciais checarem todas as drogas atrás da casa de Poncho, Carl as pega e após isso mata Poncho que está na Enforcer. Diálogo (Em Inglês) * Tenpenny: CJ! GET OVER HERE! * - * Tenpenny: Now you listen to me, you sanctimonious piece of shit, * Poncho is my man, * and DEA don't touch my asset, that's just the fucking law! * Oh, i don't give a holy fuck about some targets, * Go frame some other rat slinger. * Crack my ass, you lying piece of shit! * Listen to me! * You leave him on the streets, got me? * CARVER, YOU PIECE OF RAT SHIT! BITCH! * - * Carl Johnson: Having a bad day, Officer Tenpenny? * - * Tenpenny: Hey, don't even think that this approaches humor, Johnson. * And Hernandez - don't ever laugh at me again! * Get over there and get my fucking phone. * Move it! * - * Pulaski: Carver pulls in Poncho and he's gonna fold. * - * Tenpenny: Well it's a good thing we got our Doberman here to deal with it. * You listening Carl? * - * Carl Johnson: No i didn't hear nothing. * - * Tenpenny: Hey, don't yank my dick, Carl. * You get over there and freeze that bust in East Los Santos. * and Poncho doens't make it into custody - you get me? * - * Carl Johnson: Yeah, whatever, man. * - * Tenpenny: Get your ass outta here. * - * Pulaski: There should be some weed being bagged as evidence - * think of it as a little opportunity we threw your way. * - * Carver: Another day, another scumbag off the street. * Too much damned overtime. * - * Poncho: Tenpenny set me up! * - * Carver: This doesn't concern you. * Beat it! * Police business! * Did anybody frisk that guy? * Shit, the bag's burst - there's weed all over! * Anybody want any of this? Recompensa Nenhuma. Mas a missão Gray Imports é desbloqueada. Curiosidades * Essa missão foi substituída por uma missão de mesmo nome, mandada por Sean Johnson. Chamada de "All-'Terrain' TakeDown" no''' "Things to do in San Andreas". * Por algum motivo, quando você domina a Grove Street em '''All-Terrain Take Down/'Doberman', Little Weasel ainda diz "Tenpenny set me up!", sendo que essa missão não tem a ver com ele. Vídeo Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Missões Deletadas Categoria:Betas do GTA San Andreas